Bloody Wings (re-written)
by V-is-4-vampire
Summary: She had a small tuft of mahogany hair atop her head, chocolate-brown eyes, and...she was...Naked. "Aw, crap, Alice! How can I get her home if she's Naked?" Alice looked at me like I had three heads,and told her I ate a human for breakfast. "Edward...USE YOUR SHIRT!" I looked down at the baby at my feet, She was freezing! (Rated for slight lem/lang)
1. Chapter 1

~*Bloody Wings*~  
*~Chapter One~*  
*~Epov*~ Pg 1  
It was a cold, wet day in Forks, and the sun was Hiding from everyone. Specifically, we were hiding from it. Well, for today, at least. For you see, we Cullens can't go out in the sun- it would show the humans what we really are. Vampires. Blood-sucking, un-human, evil beings. That's how I see it, at least. The rest of my family think we're apart of something bigger, something more.. beautiful.

I made my way upstairs, trying to ignore the annoying voices of my family bouncing around in my head. As I burst into my room with my faster-than-lightening speed, Alice screamed at me with her mind. '**Edward! I ****told ****you to go down by the stream! You idiot, she's going to die, because of you!'**

I chuckled silently in my head, Alice was going nuts! There's no way in hell that we would be able to take care of a human child- not when Jasper is around. "Alice, just let nature take it's course!" I yelled down to her. "Edward!" She burst through my door, looking very pissed off.  
She grabbed me by the ear, and drug me by it down the stairs. It didn't hurt, but I decided to humor her. "Ow! Alice, stop it! That hurts!"  
She huffed, and turned around. "Oh, shut up, you big baby!

Pg2

She turned on her heel and ran (With me) toward the stream that lay about a mile away from the back of our house. She moved at a breakneck speed, easily getting us to the stream in under five minutes. I heard her before I saw her- she was crying. Why didn't I just listen to Alice in the first place? Her cry was shrill and loud, but at the same time... beautiful.

Alice sped up, and I saw her. She was adorable! She had a small tuft of mahogany hair atop her head, chocolate-brown eyes, and...she was..._Naked._ "Aw, crap, Alice! How can I get her home if she's _**Naked?**_" Alice looked at me like I had three heads,and told her I ate a human for breakfast.

"Edward...**USE YOUR SHIRT!" **I looked down at the baby at my feet, She was freezing! "Shi-." I cursed under my breath; took off my shirt, and wrapped it around her. I looked at where Alice used to be, and sped off in the direction she'd sped off to also. I cradled the baby up against my chest, trying to keep her warm.  
She shivered from the coolness of the air; the rain not much help in keeping her warm and dry. "Edward! You're too slow! Hurry up!" Alice was about 15 feet away from me, but I didn't argue with her about the speed or distance, because Alice would make me regret it. So, I sped up so Alice wouldn't change from a nice sprite into a scary monster.  
It only took us about twenty minutes to reach the house, Which was good, considering the precious cargo. The little girl in my arms

scary monster.  
It only took us about twenty minutes to reach the house, Which was good, considering the precious cargo. The little girl in my arms rm and dry, now. Carlisle and Esme were home, so there was no escaping explaining this one. (Thanks to **Alice**)  
"Edward, you'll love her, I swear! Just let me explain this to Carlisle..." I stopped for a short moment, and stared at her. "Alice... you better! I don't want to get in trouble, so you'd better start explaining!"  
Carlisle and Esme must have heard us fighting, because they ran outside. They saw the small human girl in my arms, who was still sound asleep. They looked at eachother, then looked At Alice. When their gaze fell on me, I became scared, my eyes widening in fear. Before Carlisle had a chance to even take a breath, the small girl woke up and started crying. "WHAAA!"  
I was paralyzed, and couldn't move an inch, I had no idea how to stop the crying! "Edward! Give her to me, I'll make the crying stop." (My vampire mother, Esme, had been through alot before Carlisle changed her. She had thrown herself off of a cliff, because her son died.  
He was only two, and died from the flu.)  
I handed Esme the baby, hoping that she would stop her crying. "Edward, she's just hungry, you watch her while Alice and I head to the store for some formula for her." I nodded, too busy judging Carlisle's reaction to the girl. Esme handed her back to me, and I held her close to my chest, trying to keep her warm. Her crying had stopped, which for now, was good.

Carlisle turned and looked at me, and finally he spoke. "Edward.. we can't keep her. It's too dangerous for her, what if Jasper loses control? What about when she's older? Who is going to watch her during the day? You know that my place is in the hospital, and Your and your sibling's to go to school. She can stay until I can figure out what else to do about her." As he finished his 'speech', I felt an uncomfortable tug at my long-dead heart. I looked down at the small beauty in my arms, and knew I couldn't ever let her go. No. Not without a fight. I'll leave and take her with me, if I must. Anything to keep her.

_**Anything.**_

I had to hurry, Before Alice saw what I had decided, I couldn't let Carlisle take her from me. I **had **to take her away from here, to somewhere safe. Somewhere **nobody **would **ever** find us.

Alaska.

Denali, Alaska.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter inspired by: Monster, by skillet.

Lyrics:

The secret side of me I never let you see

I keep it caged, but I can't control it

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it  
It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls It comes awake, and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster

Bloody Wings Chapter 2:

A/N: I've been bitten by the writers bug, and have decided to try & edit and update some of my stories- enjoy, and R&R!

Last chappy:

"Edward.. we can't keep her. It's too dangerous for her, what if Jasper loses control? What about when she's older? Who is going to watch her during the day? You know that my place is in the hospital, and Your and your sibling's to go to school. She can stay until I can figure out what else to do about her." As he finished his 'speech', I felt an uncomfortable tug at my long-dead heart. I looked down at the small beauty in my arms, and knew I couldn't ever let her go. No. Not without a fight. I'll leave and take her with me, if I must. Anything to keep her.

_**Anything.**_

I had to hurry, Before Alice saw what I had decided, I couldn't let Carlisle take her from me. I **had**to take her away from here, to somewhere safe. Somewhere **nobody**would **ever** find us.

Alaska.

Denali, Alaska.

Epov:

Alice called me on my phone, _Damn, why didn't I throw it away?_

But I didn't answer it, I sent her to my voicemail, and turned my phone off_. Ha! Take that, Alice! _ I got into my car and drove to the nearest store; Newton's outfitters.

I bought my sweet girl some clothes, baby food, and a car seat. (Mrs. Newton, Mike's mother, looked at my strange purchase with a huff, thinking, _'Oh, just wonderful! He must have a girlfriend! Lucky bitch!') _ I had to suppress my laughter as I paid for my purchase, and exited the store with my girl in my arms.

I strapped the car seat into my car, placed my girl into the seat, and buckled her into it. _I should really think of a name for her.. but not now, later, _I thought.

Apov:

I blinked my eyes many times as I came to, and dropped the Item I was carrying. Esme looked at me worriedly, and asked, "Alice? What did you see?" I glanced at her, and replied, "Esme.. Edward is leaving and he's taking the baby with him!"

Epov:

I raced across the airport to find the Airline that I needed to get on to. I had already paid for my ticket, it was one way only. I carried my girl onto the plane, pondering the upcoming events that were sure to take place.

As the plane was getting ready for takeoff, I turned my phone on, and the screen read: 37 text messages, and 14 missed calls. About six calls were from Alice, two from Esme, one from Jasper, and the rest from Carlisle. Most of the texts were from Alice & Carlisle, and Asking, "Edward, why? or, Edward! What the hell! come back!

I opened the window next to me, and tossed my phone out as fast as I could. I have already made my decision, and I was sticking to it. I wasn't coming back, The girl is _MINE, _ and I'm not letting Carlisle take her away from me.

Sure, I'll miss them, but I NEED her. It would destroy me to let her go. Yes, it's selfish, but I'm going to hell anyway, so what's one more offence? I'm a demon, and she's my little Angel. I thought for a moment, and decided, "I will call you Isabella, my sweet. To everyone you meet, you will bring joy to their hearts..._Mea speciosa, suavis, paulo Bella. _

A/N:

Mea speciosa, suavis, paulo Bella. Means: My Beautiful, sweet, little Bella. In Latin! This story will have Latin, Italian, and Greek in it! Very little, though, as I do not speak anything but some German, and English!


End file.
